


Won't Stay Down

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can keep a good Rogue down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Stay Down

Angry little boy in an oversized hoodie, mask sloppily glued on, holding up a 7-Eleven with the gun his daddy bought for protection. That’s Len’s first memory of Axel.

He’d never been a man inclined towards goodness, but kids with guns just rankled him something fierce. So he cuffed the kid upside the head, stolen his piece, marched him out of the store by the back of his neck. Pulled out his own gun, froze the other solid, and smashed it beneath his heel. Showed the kid a better way.

Next time he sees him, Axel is all of sixteen. It’s been years, at least three, and the kid finally found his gimmick. Flying shoes, exploding rubber balls, crazy string you could set on fire, a rubber chicken full of nitro. Len half wonders where he got the ideas for some of this stuff. Where he got the money, or the brains, to build it.

He mourns, a moment, for the bright future this smart kid could have had, though he’d chosen a darker path on his own.

Axel’s smart, but he’s a kid. An angry kid who got himself in too deep, too fast. Len barely feels any guilt, telling him to fuck off. To go back home, his days with the Rogues are done.

But he should have known better.

Nothing can keep a good Rogue down.


End file.
